wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shadikith the Glider
Shadikith the Glider is a level 73 named elite bat in the Servant's Quarters in Karazhan. Note: To get to this boss, you need to clear all the mobs in the servants quarters. It's to the right after you enter the instance. When you cleared all Mobs in under 30 minutes and about 3-10 of the respawns a random of 3 bosses will spawn, one of them is this. Abilities *'Sonic Burst': An AoE Silence ability. *'Wing Buffet': Removes aggro from the tank. Identical to the Drakes of BWL. *'Charge': He will charge the farthest member of the raid that is in line of sight for him. Hits for approx. 5000 on cloth. This ability can crush for up to 9000, you can't run back and zone in. Because of this, the farthest member of the raid should always be an offtank or shaman with shield. This ability can be taunted away before the hit. *'AoE Knockback': He will randomly do an AoE knockback that hits everyone in melee range for about 2000 damage. Strategy Split up in two camps. Pulling him out from his room into the room leading to his, the MT was tanking Shadikith with his back against the wall to avoid being knocked back. The rangedps and healers stood with their backs against another wall at the opposite side of the room with the 2nd tank standing by them ready to taunt Shadikith away from the healers and rangedps and moving him back to the MT who then taunted Shadikith back to himself. Besides this it is a very easy tank and spank fight. Just keeping the MT topped off to prevent "unlucky" situations when he uses his silence ability. Alternative Strategy Pull the boss to a recently cleared large room. A hunter with misdirection is very valuable here and can pull the boss to the beginning of the instance if there is no suitable room in which to fight the boss. Do not attempt to kite this boss any significant distance to a raid, as it is extremely fast, however, attacking the boss then vanishing is a viable means of pulling the boss to the rest of the raid. A tank and an offtank should stand in opposite corners of the room, with all casters in the center and melee dps following the boss and attempting to stay in front of it with their backs to walls. Because the boss charges the member of the raid who is farthest away at the time, this will always be a tank, and each tank is in healing range at all times. The offtank should attempt to gain some level of threat immediately, in case the boss has just wiped the aggro from the main tank. This happens 1-2 times per fight, and in each case, it appears that the boss has wiped aggro from everyone immediately before charging, as he does not attempt to attack healers or dps leaders. If a sufficiently large room is chosen, casters will never be silenced by the AoE silence effect, so healing is never interrupted. Additionally, the only people affected by the AoE knockback will be any melee dps who have not managed to get to the boss's front side and place their backs to a wall. Melee dps should not attempt to chase the boss unless it switches aggro from the main tank to the offtank, as it will usually return to the main tank immediately after charging. Video guide Loot External links Category:Bats Category:Bosses Category:Karazhan mobs Category:Tactics